1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to image sensors, and more specifically, to a lens array for a partitioned image sensor.
2. Background
An image capture unit typically includes an image sensor and an imaging lens. The imaging lens focuses light onto the image sensor to form an image, and the image sensor converts the light into electric signals. The electric signals are output from the image capture unit to other units in a host electronic system or a subsystem. The electronic system may be a mobile phone, a computer, a digital camera or a medical device.
As the use of image capture units in electronic systems increases, so do the demands for image capture unit features, capabilities and device dimensions. For example, image capture units are increasingly required to have lower profiles so that overall sizes of electronic systems including the image capture units can be reduced while at the same time not sacrifice quality in that optical images that are captured. The profile of an image capture unit may be associated with the distance from the bottom of image sensor to the top of the imaging lens.